An unknown heart - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: Focuses on Helena and her busy life, however there's Hayate who she cannot think about. What does she do about this?


_**A fanfiction for a special Hayate and Helena shipper and a guest who wanted a story focused on Helena. Enjoy and review! ^^ (also guest, if this isn't what you expected then be sure to review again to this and tell me you want a total different one, i will understand)**_

_**PS. SO SORRY IF THIS IS HORRIBLE, THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO WITH THE AMOUNT OF TIME I HAVE! Homework has been annoying me.**_

* * *

**Day one**...  
Helena had enough of working, the stress built her to the level where she could not even handle it; instead she left Jack in charge, (Big mistake? maybe...) and began to take a long walk where the Freedom Survivor had landed. Every second she thought of the past, about her lovely mother who she loved dearly. She thought about the future, about where she'd be, then an image that came into her head, which could not go away, it was Hayate. She didn't know why but her heart pounded when ever she'd think about him or see him.

Helena could not face it, it couldn't be love, could it? She simply couldn't accept it, There was a lot of people who depended on Hayate. She couldn't make him think about love... could she? She couldn't. She began to compare herself to Hayate, lowering herself to everything.

Helena walked slower now, thoughts had overcome her mind and couldn't leave. She hear something near the bushes she was walking passed. She knew someone was there, but whoever it was they were sure fast. She looked all over the place, hoping to spot the person.

Helena had enough of it. She began to speak. "Come out and face me!"

He learned against a tree with his arms folded and looking at Helena.

"We meet again, Hayate." She spoke.

"Ah, Yes. I'm beginning to have a lot of time on my hands. The only bad thing is, i have nothing to do during those spare times." Hayate smiled.

"Perhaps spend it with your sister or train, there's a lot of things you can do, you just don't care."

Hayate walked closer to Helena. He nodded. "Well then, name one activity you do in your spare time."

"Hayate, I don't exactly have spare time anymore. I left Jack in charge today so i could finally relax after months of working." Helena appealed.

"I see, so walking is what you do?"

Helena sighed. "Apparently so. My mind has been everywhere today, I've been trying everything to stop it, my mind cannot be at ease no matter how hard i try."

"Have you tried this?" Hayate asked.

Helena was confused, Hayate grabbed her but the waist but she pushed his arms away.

"No, i haven't actually. I hope you understand that i do-"

Hayate practically blocked what Helena was trying to tell him and leaned in for a kiss, Helena blocked him with her hand.

Helena looked at Hayate.

"Hayate, why were you going to do such a thing?"

Hayate raised an eyebrow. Helena's cell phone rang, saving Hayate from having to make an explanation.

Helena took out her cell and accepted the call. "Hello, Helena Douglas speaking."

"Ah, yes, Kokoro... I.. I'm busy right now." Helena shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"I apologize, that was my sist- half sister." Helena explained.

"No apology was required, Helena."

The two was silenced for a while, looking around but not at each other.

Just as Helena was about to speak, Ayane appeared, she was in a crouching position.

"Master Hayate, there seems to be trouble with training at the clan." She spoke in unison.

"Not a problem, i shall attend to it." He spoke back.

Ayane looked over to Helena, Ayane stood up.

"Good morning Ayane." Helena chirped.

Ayane looked away from her and teleported back to the village.

"Forgive her, she's... not in a best of a mood. I shall visit you soon." Hayate said his farewell as he disappeared.

Helena turned back and walked back to Freedom Survivor.

**One Week Later...**  
Helena was walking around her office, with her sister following her in every step.

"Kokoro, can we speak about this later? I'm missing something very important." Helena urgently spoke.

Kokoro frowned. "What is it? I might be able to help you find it." She asked.

"Please, Kokoro. It's a very important piece of paper which i wish to find myself. Please help yourself to some drinks or food you'd like downstairs." Helena spoke.

Kokoro nodded in acknowledgment and walked down the hall.

Helena stepped onto a piece of paper and began to pick it up. "Thank god, it's safe." She said looking at it.

It was a old brown piece of paper, it had handwriting on it; It probably had something with her mother's opera notes.

Helena decided to find her sister, however she remembered about Hayate, and how he almost managed to kissed her.

"Ugh, please. Go away." Helena whispered.

Jack walked towards Helena. "Hey, Your sister's outside."

Helena looked in shock. "You let her go outside?"

Helena began to run and try to track down Kokoro.

She ran and ran but couldn't find her, on odd occasions she'd call out her name but have no response.

Helena soon found herself walking at the place she and Hayate last met. She looked around, watching trees sway. It was not long til she realized Hayate was behind her.

"Hayate... I have a favour to ask of you." Helena asked.

"Anything."

"Help me find my sister."

"What do i get in return."

"Hayate, please. I promised Kokoro i would spend the day with her."

"I saw her heading back to Freedom Survivor." Hayate said.

"Great, at least i know she's safe." Helena smiled.

Hayate smiled. "Your mother was an opera singer?"

"Yes, I... I wanted to follow into my mothers footsteps, perhaps my dream went to an end after she was deceased." Helena admitted.

"Sorry to hear that, Helena."

"Yes, but there's no point in crying anymore. I'm here to avenge my mother now, She saved me but putting herself forward, i at least owe her that."

"Obviously if your mother did that, she'd want you to have a normal life, put vengeance aside and start a new life. Put opera first and follow in her steps as you said."

"You're right Hayate, but i still owe it to her."

"You owe nothing of that sort, you owe her a completely normal life."

Helena sighed. "Perhaps one day that will come."

"It can happen now." Hayate spoke.

Helena frowned. She never explained this situation to anyone in her life, her emotions were always kept inside. No one bothered to ask her how she felt, her fake smile just bought pain to herself; she felt comfortable being around Hayate after this.

"Thank you, Hayate." She whispered.

**One Month On...**  
Yes, it has been exactly one month since Helena and Hayate have spoken. Helena was still unsure of her emotions as she was unsure of his intentions. Helena has been way to busy to even care, but she didn't mind because Hayate was usually what she thought about when she would rest. She couldn't understand it anymore. She resolved to telling him the truth. When she next sees him, hopefully he'd understand it.

**Two days Later...**  
For once Helena saw Hayate standing in the same place as before, she approached him. She hoped to not regret what she was about to tell Hayate.

"Helena." He called.

Helena's face was emotionless, she didn't show fear, happiness, sadness, nothing!

"Hayate, there's something i need to tell you urgently." She spoke.

Hayate was unsure where this was leading to so her let her continue.

"I can't control how i feel but i think I'm in love with you. You're perfect to me. I don't care if you have flaws because I have them too. Flaws just make you a better person. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you made me realize a lot, about my mother and my future. Perhaps i want to spend the future or the rest of my days with the man I'm in love with." Helena explained.

Hayate's smile made Helena smile.

"S-sure." He stammered.

Helena and Hayate hugged, Helena began to have tears roll down her tear.

"I love you... Hayate..." Helena whispered.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that. As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite DOA character in it or a random DOA character. Review what you think of this story and their name and I'll surely make something of it. For now I'm off to finish my homework. c:**_


End file.
